Through KIllers Eyes
by xSCE94x
Summary: Elena Gilbert is the best known lawyer in Mystic Falls. The day she walks out of a big murder case, winning it, her car happens to be rigged with an explosion. Waking up in hospital, she comes to face with her new protector and faces the fact that she may be the next murdered victim.


**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: **Well hello everyone! How are you? I wanna say thank you so much for the reviews and follows I'm getting lately. I just wanna warn you now that yes, I may be slow on updates and chapters, but I am in college practicing for law. I just wanted to let you know. This will be going out once on each new chapter, so sorry if you've already seen it, but I need everyone to know. Thank you and enjoy! :) IF YOU'VE READ THIS ALREADY, I'M SORRY!

* * *

The room was quiet, too quiet. The atmosphere was tense as people waited anxiously for the outcome. The brunette closed her eyes, her heart beating rapidly as she drummed her manicured nails against the heavy wooden desk. Taking a deep breath, she begged with everyone ounce of her body that this case was hers. The jury walked through the door and back into their bench as everyone got to their feet, the silence deafening as the tension within the room built. The judge banged his gavel as the defendant then came to a stand.

"What do you find the Defendant?" The judge questioned the leader of the jury.  
"We find Lucas Matthews guilty for the murder of Caitlin Watson."  
"No!" Lucas shouted in anger as Elena breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Order!" The judge raised his voice, "Case over."  
"You will pay for this!" Lucas sneered at Elena.  
"Not before you do." She responded, grabbing her case as he was handcuffed and taken away.

Caitlin's mom walked over, hugged Elena tightly, tears of joy in her eyes, knowing that her daughter could finally rest in peace. Elena watched over her shoulder as Lucas glared at her and descended the stairs with the prison guard.

"Thank you." She whispered hoarsely as she turned to her husband and hugged him tightly.  
"You're welcome." Elena smiled, walking out of the court room and into the lobby.

Looking outside, she seen the street filled with paparazzi and took a deep breath. She had won this case, she brought justice and gained respect at the same time. She had put a murderer away and helped a family. It was time to go home and put this case behind her like all the others. Brushing herself down, she stepped outside as she was surrounded.

"Elena, how do you feel knowing you've put another murderer away?"  
"The Watson's can finally find some peace, their daughter can also find peace, while her murderer pays with his life."

Smiling, the brunette nodded at them and pushed through, just wanting to get home to a hot bubble bath and some freedom in mind. Crossing the road, she walked towards her car when an explosion went off, blowing her back into another cars windshield, the impact knocking her unconscious. Screams of terror echoed through the street as the brunette's car was in shards, fire and smoke rising from it as it filled the air. Elena lay on the windshield, streams of blood running from her ear and nose. Sirens were heard as everyone crowded around the brunette, waiting for another murder to commence before their eyes.

* * *

Paperwork was piled on the desk, many sheets scattered around in an unprofessional manner. The office was filled with a variety of conversations, ones that were to funny to overhear. The blue eyed guy sat at his desk, pushing his jet black hair back in frustration as he heard the shrilling of his phone.

"Salvatore here." He greeted in a charmingly devilish voice.  
"Salvatore, get into my office straight away!"

The line went dead as he sighed deeply and got up, cracking his fingers. When the captain called, you responded, it was how the system worked. Better not keep him waiting then. Moving up the steps, he knocked on the door as he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

"You called captain." Damon looked at him.  
"Yes, take a seat Damon."  
"Sir." He nodded, sitting in the chair.  
"About an hour ago, we had an explosion outside a court hall."  
"A court hall?" He frowned.  
"A case had just finished when the explosion went off."  
"What would you like me to do sir?"  
"There was a particular person involved who is currently lying in a hospital bed."  
"Who is it?"  
"Elena Gilbert."  
"Elena Gilbert? As in top lawyer?"  
"That's the exact one. I'm led to believe that this is an attempted murder situation. Her car was rigged with the explosion, luckily she wasn't inside, otherwise she would be dead. Her injury is not yet known, all I know is that this was no accident. Someone had the car rigged for winning the case."

"Any witnesses?"  
"A street full. Paparazzi witnessed the scene and we also have a few witnesses from inside the court room, saying the defendant had threatened her."

"So, my job is to solve this?" Damon raised an eyebrow.  
"And to protect Miss Gilbert, I don't believe this is over. Not for a second."  
"Sir." Rising from his seat, he moved to the door.  
"Heather Wood Hospital, make me proud Salvatore."

* * *

Beeping echoed through the small enclosed hospital room. Light shined in through the window and onto the brunette's face. Scratches on her forehead, cheeks and lips. She was hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor. The brunette was still, completely still. There had been no movement since she was brought in. Damon stepped into the doorway, taking his hat off as he looked her over. It was worse than he thought. An attempted murder on one of the most known Lawyers in Mystic Falls. Steeping inside, he watched the heart monitor and bit his lip, stead enough. He'd seen her a few times on television, but never so close before, she was... beautiful.

"Excuse me?" Turning around, Damon seen a nurse standing.  
"Uhm, yes?"  
"Can I help you sir?"  
"I'm just here to watch over Miss Gilbert, how is she looking?"  
"She made a lucky escape. She had a fractured wrist, no head injury so far."  
"Nothing else?" He frowned.  
"As I said, a lucky escape. From that impact, surviving was very unlikely."

The nurse moved over, checking the heart monitor as she changed the IV over. Damon watched carefully. Anyone was a suspect in his eyes, he had to be careful and watch everyone. A groan of pain was heard as Elena's eyes slowly flickered open.

"Miss Gilbert, can you hear me?" The nurse questioned.  
"Uh, what happened?" She croaked, trying to move, but ended up groaning in pain.  
"You were in an accident miss."  
"My head." She pressed her fingers against her forehead, wincing.  
"Do you remember what happened?" Damon stepped forward, making his presence known.  
"Wh...who are you?" She looked at him, her breath catching in her throat.  
"Sorry, I'm an officer, my name is Damon Salvatore."  
"Oh god, what have I done? Have I crashed into someone? Are they okay?"  
"Do you remember anything?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"All I remember is walking out of court, it was a blur after that."  
"I see." He licked his lips, looking over at the nurse.  
"Please tell me! I haven't killed anyone have I?" She panicked, looking between them.  
"No Elena, someone tried to kill you."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed this new story :)

Shauna

xxx


End file.
